Nigai Kasai
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#07] Esta situación es amarga, cruel, y Hajime está seguro de que es ese el sabor del calor que logra emitir el fuego cuando llora en soledad.


**N**_igai Kas__**ai**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T**-**D**_OW_**N** **#**0**7**

* * *

><p>Hajime cree que si el fuego poseyera sabor alguno, sería amargo, como los labios de Oikawa.<p>

Han perdido, contra Shiratorizawa, no, corrección, contra Ushijima Wakatoshi. Iwaizumi lo sabe, porque los labios que se mueven contra los suyos arden en un manantial ácido que le quema las heridas que los caninos de Tohru han trazado en ellos. Los sets, los puntos perdidos y ganados, los minutos que no fueron contados, su entusiasmo, la frialdad de Oikawa en sus saques, el manejo del partido y las ganas agotadas de sus compañeros de equipo, todo eso ¿quién puede recordarlas en este momento cuando la impotencia, el coraje y la rabia golpea fuerte contra su boca?

Aguanta cuando el cuerpo de Oikawa trata de aplastarlo. La frialdad de los casilleros le hiela la espalda y la agitación de su propio cuerpo tras un juego que se queda en el olvido se esfuma con la respiración de ambos en mitad del corredor.

Iwaizumi entiende mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que el mismo Oikawa, el dolor de la derrota. La sensación horripilante de tus sueños resquebrajándose en las palmas de tus manos y no poder mantenerlos unidos. De los días gastados en entrenamientos que alguna vez te hicieran creer que con ellos podrías arrasar con el mundo y los obstáculos que éste pudiera ponerte a lo largo de tu trayecto y que ahora no parecen más que inútiles esfuerzos. De los regaños incansables de los entrenadores. De las noches y los días, de las tardes pensando en mil y un tácticas que favorecieran sus partidos. Y por ello no reniega cuando Tohru viola con sus largos y callosos dedos la piel que guarda debajo de la playera del uniforme. Tampoco se aleja en el momento en que las yemas de las falanges del setter aprietan su pezón izquierdo tan enérgicamente que por segundos siente que se lo va a arrancar.

"O-oi, esper-¡ah!"

Sin embargo aunque la cabeza no da la orden, su cuerpo reacciona mucho antes que ésta lanzando de inmediato el puño de su mano derecha contra el rostro del as.

"¡_Ouch_!, ¡te he dicho que a la cara no, Iwa-_chan_!"

"¡Cállate!, es tu culpa, ¿qué eres?, ¿una bestia en celo? Dame un respiro, maldita sea"

Oikawa murmura un: "Justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse interesante", en un tono infantil que lleva cierto rencor. Alejado totalmente de la actitud salvaje, agresiva de hace un instante. Hajime aprovecha para inhalar y exhalar lo suficiente para llevar oxígeno a su cerebro, pero es difícil, más cuando tiene a Tohru mirándole como un lobo hambriento. Sabe que volverá a dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, que lo bese como antes con violencia, que le rasgue la piel y gima contra su cuello mientras ambos se concentran en el dolor, en la impaciencia y tratan inútilmente de no llorar tras su derrota.

"Iwa-_chan_"

Oikawa se yergue lo suficiente como para echar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, en una pose prepotente, engreída que grita escandalosa que allí frente a él está su majestad. Hajime siente una descarga eléctrica correr por sus nervios y una parálisis completa de su sistema al finalizar. Los ojos que le observan lo envenenan y los labios que aguardan por comerlo se incendian.

"No arruines el modo"

El sabor amargo viene de nuevo, Iwaizumi no puede apartar la idea de que ese sería el sabor del fuego que Oikawa enciende cada vez que las cosas salen mal, y del cual sirve como leña para mantenerlo prendido el suficiente tiempo hasta que el recelo se disipe. Su trabajo es cuidar del fuego que es Tohru. Alimentarlo, evitar que las poderosas corrientes los bamboleen y que la intensidad de sus llamas se extravíe.

Es Hajime el oxígeno que necesita Tohru para llamear alto, fogoso.

Los besos retornan más crueles e infames que la primera ronda, no hay amabilidades, solo sarcasmos, cinismos y palabras que llevan atoradas una congoja asombrosa.

"Al diablo con el modo, acaba de una buena vez, idiota"

Iwaizumi clava los dedos en los brazos de Oikawa, la presión de los labios, la demanda de la lengua y esa sensación de apnea siempre lo desmoronan.

Tohru responde a su amarre, a esas uñas clavándose en la ropa, con una mordida en el labio inferior que es seguida por un tirón que le hace creer a Hajime se lo arrancará, pero el gesto termina antes que el enojo se cuele.

"Tsk, no soy un trozo de carne. Duele, _Kuso_kawa"

Se lo dice, respirando agitado, mezclando el aliento de su garganta con el de su amigo de la infancia.

"Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esa cara de estúpido?"

Las pupilas de Tohru se contraen cuando las palabras hoscas que le suelta golpean algo allá a dentro.

"Hasta que Iwa-_chan_ deje de hacerse el fuerte"

"Eres tú el único que necesita aparentar"

"Esa actitud asombrosa no hará que las chicas te sigan. Después de todo esas cejas y esa frente amplia le restan encanto a tu cara"

No replica, Hajime no lo hace a pesar de que las letras danzan insistentes contra su boca. El silencio le permite analizar las facciones en Oikawa, quien atento mueve ligeramente el rostro para brindarle un mejor panorama de su rostro.

_"¿De dónde saca tanta confianza?"_

Los dientes rechinan, Hajime quisiera golpearlo una vez más pero está seguro de que es cuestión de minutos para que el imbécil narcisista se quiebre, siguiéndole el mismo muy de cerca. La sonrisa burlona que le adorna se agudiza en Oikawa, y resignado Iwaizumi abre los brazos.

"Ven"

Tohru quiere reírse y lo intenta pero la risa se deforma en algo que al inicio no se identifica pero que tras los segundos comienza a tomar forma. Las carcajadas se convierten en llanto, en uno sonoro y desastroso. Oikawa se afianza a él, desesperado, dolido y abatido. El fuego se alza, enérgico, bramando sus llamas un dolor intenso. E Iwaizumi lo alienta.

Como creyera, él mismo no se demora en unirse al lamento de Tohru, no quiere resquebrajarse no tanto como el otro, pero los sueños rotos, las borradas ilusiones, y el amor que siente por ese idiota fanfarrón se lo impiden. Quisiera encontrar palabras efectivas que suprimiera el sufrimiento de los dos. Y en su intento por hallarlas, la boca se separa para hablar, pero sorpresivamente las palabras no salen con su tono de voz.

"La próxima vez seremos nosotros los vencedores"

Es el timbre roto de Tohru el que las dice e Iwaizumi lo estruja lo que puede.

Esta situación es amarga, cruel, y Hajime está seguro de que es ese el sabor del calor que logra emitir el fuego cuando llora en soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Siempre he encontrado hilarante los amigos de la infancia que se tratan como estos dos. La sinceridad pululando a todo lo que da, golpes a diestra y siniestra y bajones de ánimo que luego se compensan con borracheras es algo que adoro. Ya me estoy emparejando con el conteo.


End file.
